marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Worthington III (Earth-92131)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 9 | HistoryText = Angel went to a scientist who claimed he could "cure" genetic mutations, but the scientist was actually Mystique, a servant of Apocalypse. Apocalypse turned Angel into Death, one of his Four Horsemen. He lost his "Death" status to once again become Archangel after Rogue touched him and sapped the evil that lay within him. Growing ever obsessive about Apocalypse, Worthington hired a team of scientists and archeologists to uncover every bit of evidence they can about Apocalypse. Among these scientists was Apocalypse in disguise who provided Worthington with an ancient document telling of a way to kill Apocalypse. A vulnerable point at the base of his neck. Archangel then tracked Apocalypse down to Liberty Island and was though was quickly defeated. He was rescued by the X-Men who brought him back to their mansion. He then convinced Rogue to aid him. They traveled with the X-Men to the sentient spacecraft, Ship, where Apocalypse told him that he set him up. Apocalypse then set the vessel to self-destruct and escaped. Enraged, Archangel left the X-Men. When the mutant thief known as Psylocke broke into Worthington's mansion to steal some rare artifacts and paintings, Warren discovered her and followed the thief back to a storage house where he confronted her. She was then attacked by Sabretooth and Magneto and taken away. Archangel joined forces with the X-Men to rescue her and the other telepaths who had been kidnapped by Apocalypse. Since Apocalypse was sent in to space during his last encounter with the X-men, Warren's personality appears to have returned to his original pre-Death transformation as well as regaining his sense of humor he seems to no longer be obsessed with destroying Apocalypse. His suit has also changed to resemble one more inline with his X-men uniform in the comics. He was also said by Bishop's sister to be destined to one day join the X-men. | Powers = See Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Archangel was voiced by Stephen Ouimette. * Angel made several appearances in the Beyond Good and Evil, a four-part episode (he appeared in parts II, III, and IV). He appeared as one of the original X-Men in two flashbacks, bringing up continuity errors elsewhere as Xavier, Cyclops, Beast and Jean Grey did not recognize him in his first appearance, nor does Angel ever mention having belonged to the X-Men. In all, Angel or Archangel, appeared in 7 episodes of the series. * Developed for television by Larry Houston and Frank Squillace. * In this version, he loses the "death" status to once again become Archangel thanks to Rogue, who saps the evil that lay within him. * He appears to develop an attraction towards Psylocke similar to his comic book counterpart but this not further explored in the series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Flight Category:Worthington Family Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants